


Looking For Mr. Right Now

by TheFightingBull



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brief Identity Confusion, Good Slade Wilson, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Jason has loved Roy forever, or so he thinks. Honestly it could just be a lack of interested options. Roy has always loved Dick, so it's not a surprise when the archer proposes. It is when a certain assassin starts flirting with Jason, though.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 401





	Looking For Mr. Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxs/gifts), [dnky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnky/gifts).



> Happy Birthday DN-KY/DXS! I really hope you like this.

“Richard Grayson, will you accept my bite, my place in your life as your alpha, my love and my protection?” Roy asked in front of the large crowd at Gotham’s biggest charity Gala of the year.

Dick of course accepted, because why wouldn’t he? Dick didn’t know Jason had been harboring feelings for the red head. Hell, even Roy hadn’t known. Jason didn’t want them to know. He didn’t want to risk losing his friendship with the archer. That and he knew that Roy had been in love with Dick since they first met as pre-teens chasing after Batman and Green Arrow.

The crowd clapped and cheered when Dick accepted and kissed Roy hungrily.

“He could do better,” A voice snickered behind him.

Jason rolled his eyes, unsure of who the voice was, but ready to tell the man off. Dick was his brother and Roy was his best friend. He turned around and stared in surprise. He’d always heard of the man, but he’d never once had the ~~misfortune~~ pleasure of meeting him face to face.

“To whom are you referring?” He demanded, unwilling to be frightened into silence.

“Seriously?” Slade Wilson smirked, his bright blue flashing mischievously. “Roy Harper’s just a foul-mouthed, ex-junkie.”

Jason snorted. He wanted to quip back at the man, but he decided to keep up the pretense of not knowing who Deathstroke the Terminator was. Jason wasn’t widely known to be back from the dead to capes and villains or the Gotham social elite. He’d changed so much since anyone had last seen him as the tiny omega teen at Bruce Wayne’s side, that he moved about his old circles without recognition pretty easily.

“You disagree?”

“Roy just so happens to be my best friend, so yeah.” Jason nodded.

“Ah, then you think Roy could do better than Grayson.” Slade stated.

Jason shook his head. “Nope. Dick’s my brother,” He turned and aimed a mean smile at the white and silver haired man with one bright blue eye. “I think they’re both perfect for each other.”

It was kind of nice seeing such a powerful alpha in close proximity to him. And in a suit, too? Jason might have drooled if he didn’t know what Slade did for a living. Actually, he kind of wished he hadn’t recognized him at all. He’d love to learn what an alpha like that could make Jason feel. Slade was certainly one of the few who probably had it in him to take on a defiant and strong omega like himself.

But, if he thought Roy wasn’t good enough for Slade, that told Jason all he needed to know about the tastes and preferences of Deathstroke. Looked like Jason could add another name to the large list of admirers of the omegan acrobat. Emphasis on Bat.

“I wasn’t aware he had an older brother,” he could hear the frown in Slade’s voice as Jason turned to watch the reporters crowd around Dick.

“He doesn’t,” Jason rolled his eyes. “I’m _younger_ than him.”

“You aren’t Timothy Drake,” Slade asserted.

“Yeah, no shit,” He wouldn’t admit it to the man, but he was secretly relieved for the distraction.

It was Jason’s choice not to come back to life publicly. Bruce had offered to make it happen multiple times, but Jason denied him when he was asked. There would be too many questions. Too many lies he’d have to tell, and Jason wasn’t ready for that. He wasn’t the same Jason Todd they all remembered anyhow. Hell, even Slade Wilson didn’t seem to recognize him.

He could settle for being pack without being legally alive.

Still, in moments like these when the family got together to celebrate in public, it meant Jason needed to stand back. A lot of the socialites had begun the rumor that Jason was either a beta or alpha lover that Bruce Wayne kept somewhere in the city. That Bruce was bucking tradition in his typical fashion by keeping a taboo lover, rather than marrying and settling down with some sweet omega.

“Why aren’t you up there celebrating with them if you’re his little brother?” Slade asked.

“For the same reason you’re back here hiding where they won’t see you,” Jason smirked as he looked back at Slade. “I wasn’t invited.”

The assassin grinned. “You’ve got quite the mouth on you, ever use it for something beyond throwing lip.”

Jason’s eyes widened as he turned fully to glare at Slade. “Is that how you pick up men?” He was appalled. Wasn’t Slade supposed to be better at blending in?

Slade tilted his head and then stepped into Jason’s space taking a very obvious sniff to the air, something considered extremely rude in polite society. “Are you— You are,” The blue-eyed cyclops stalled. “Look at _you_.”

Jason curled his lip and bared his teeth, ready to rip him a new one for being such a rude and condescending piece of shit when he played back Slade’s words in his head. Or rather, Slade’s tone. It wasn’t disgusted. It wasn’t shocked. It was _pleased_.

Looking up into the eye of the alpha, he saw the arched brow and the salacious smile on his face. “Very rare to meet an omega of such stature,”

“Don’t drool, _Wilson_ ,” he hissed, feigning anger if only to hide his own flattered blush. “It’s beneath you.”

“How do you know what’s beneath me? It isn’t you… at the moment.” Slade teased as he stepped right into Jason’s personal space. “You might be some hoity toity little omega, but for all you know, I’m just hulking barbarian alpha. I may not mind tossing you over my shoulder and dragging you off to my den.”

Swallowing hard, Jason felt his cheeks enflame as his jaw dropped. The man was dropping some serious signals and he didn’t know what to do with them. He’d never been flirted with. Not seriously. When he was a child, he was protected as Bruce’s son. Back from the dead, he wasn’t even approached. Too big and scary for the Gotham alphas.

“There’s nothing _little_ about me,” Jason snapped, trying to stay focused on why he should be angry, rather than why he should be thrilled.

Slade practically purred as he bent down and placed his lips to Jason’s ear. There was nothing Jason could do to stop the shiver that ran through him as he felt the heat of Slade’s breath on his flesh.

“ _That_ I believe.”

Jason felt starved as he looked over the man in front of him. Seriously? How did Slade make a simple black and white tux look like _that?_ He could see the slight strain in the fabric to cover the strength and power under the suit. Jason wondered if he was proportionate everywhere. He had a hard time imagining a man with that much swagger being small in any way.

Never had Jason wanted an alpha so badly. Not _sexually_ anyhow.

Roy Harper had been the only _person_ Jason had really shown an interest in since his return from the grave. But this was… different. When he thought about his unrequited love for the red-headed archer it seemed childish and maybe a touch lonely. At that exact moment, only two words came to mind while looking at Slade Wilson.

Roy who?

“I can’t shake this feeling I should know you, Kid,” Slade commented.

“Well, I certainly know you,” Jason answered.

“So, you are Wayne Pack. _True_ Wayne Pack.”

He was almost insulted right out of his intense attraction. “You seriously haven’t figured out who I am? Aren’t you supposed to have the mind of a supercomputer? Smarter than most, certainly faster at processing information than even the most formidable of capes. Some say you’re even better than Batman.”

He enjoyed the way Slade stared down at him. His gaze was slow, thoughtful, and lingering. Sure, the assassin was trying to figure out who Jason was, but he was clearly distracted by other thoughts if the way his eye drunk him in was anything to go by.

“Come out for a drink with me, not like you can celebrate with them, right?” Slade offered.

“Okay,” Jason agreed with hesitation. Not only was Slade right about celebrating, but he really, really wanted to see where this would go. 

Slade actually looked surprised before a knowing smile crossed his face. “You know who I am, but you aren’t afraid of me?”

“I don’t fear anyone, least of all _supervillains_.”

The assassin laughed and offered Jason his arm. “Supervillain? I’m neutral at best. It’s just that none of the capes ever take advantage of my services whereas “supervillains” do.”

“Oh please,” Jason said as he took Slade’s elbow, ignoring a few reporters turning to snap photos from across the room. “Capes are just smart enough to do the job themselves.”

“You say smart, but what I really think you mean is cheap,” Slade disagreed leading him down the grand staircase. “Only what, three of them can even afford my services?”

Jason nodded. “That just means you’re overpriced.”

“Are you saying I’m not worth it?”

Jason laughed as he nodded, having more fun talking to the man than he’d had talking to anyone in the past few years. “Maybe I am.” Jason paused as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “Or maybe, I just want you to prove your worth to me.”

Slade leaned in real close again, though this time it wasn’t just his lips or his hot breath, but his teeth that grazed the shell of his ear. Jason’s eyes nearly rolled back, along with his head! He kept control of his sudden desire and urge to submit to the powerful alpha that he was still holding onto.

“For you, Jason Todd?” Slade’s alpha voice rumbled in his ear. “ _Anything._ ”


End file.
